


Drowning The Thoughts Out.

by W84U



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred Is Really Mean To Canada, And When I Say Slow I Really Mean Super Fast, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Canada is adorable, Don't Know If You Guys Knew That But If You Didn't Then Know You Know, Everyone Is Gay, FACE Family, Fake Family Members, Family Drama, Family Is Bad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love Kiku, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Up For Debate, Japan Changes That, Literally It's Like 2 AM As I'm Typing, Lovino And Spain Are Really Loving, Lovino Is The Best Uncle Ever, Ludwig Loves Feliciano, M/M, Neglect, Poor Canada, Pretty Sure I Should Be Banned From Tagging, Prussia Falls Quickly, Sad, Should I Be Allowed To Tag At 2AM, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry But America Is Evil, The 'One' Makes All The Difference, The More You Know Eh, Why Do I Tag, Why Does One Tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his life, Matthew Williams had been ignored. His amazing brother Al took his parents every minute and so he waited alone to grow up with the hope that he was loved. In this time, the only people he could trust was his Uncles, Feliciano and Lovino. They never forgot about him. After being in an accident on his eighteenth birthday, Matthew gives up and goes to the only people he can trust to care about him. His now married, Uncles. </p><p>Living with Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig and Antonio should be fun, right? But now, he learns that Ludwig's brother also lives there. Will Mattie fall for his new roommate? What will a ruby eyed, albino think about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Birthday To Remember...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I wrote it on holiday, so I'm not too sure how good it is. I have several chapters wrote down already. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!

12/11/2016

Dear Diary, I couldn't quite find the words to express my current feelings. For the last few days the only word that actually sprang to mind was miserable. Then again, I don't think that's the correct term for my exact feelings.

Up until lately, I genuinely could not find a word to describe my week but over the day's I have realised that miserable is as good a word as any. This became my conclusion when I noticed that there is no actual scale to measure hatred or sadness.

Therefore, I will stick with the dreary and dull feeling of misery.

I am not very literate and so I think that's a great way to put my heart into perspective. Lately, Alfred has done nothing but throw abuse in my direction. The constant string of insults are something that are incredibly hard to deal with, especially since I respect him so much.

Given the chance, I would like to be more like him in the future, he says that he's the hero and I am the ghostly background character.

I wanted to believe that this is untrue; however, it seems that it's something I can no longer ignore as an issue. Father (Arthur) walked past me yesterday without so much as a greeting, I spoke to him several times but each time I was ignored.

To be honest, I figured that I had done something wrong. Until, we sat down for lunch and my father greeted me as if he had never ignored me. I was confused and tried to ask why he had not listened before.

My papa answered this by jumping out of his skin when he noticed me sitting in front of him. Alfred continued mocking me and insulting my intelligence in reciprocation of this event.

I'm not too sure how I should go about telling him to stop so for now I shall take the cruelty.

My heart hurts, the type of pain that causes your breath to jolt and choke up in your throat. Even now, I am writing this in the living room with them completely ignoring me. That would be because my lovely brothers birthday is coming up.

It's actually next week.

They are planning a kick ass eighteenth party for him. Apparently, they are inviting everyone in our school and the whole family, it sounds awesome. I am to help papa cook for the party and help them by being a waiter at the bash...

It's my birthday that day too...

I wanted to tell them that they have forgotten about that but they might be joking and therefore it would be troublesome for me to tell them something they already know. I am also eighteen, my brother and I are half-twins from two different fathers.

Funny, since me and Al have never been very close since he decided to become a football player. It's a little lonely but I'm very glad that he found a place that he fit's in. I still don't have any friends but soon I hope that someone will take notice of me and become a friend of mine.

Al told me that nobody would care or notice if I died and that I should kill myself, it startled me at first but the more I contemplated it, the more it makes sense to just end it all and die. My parent's might not even notice and Al has made it clear that he doesn't care about me anymore.

It's fine.

I'm fine.

Just fine...

Thanks' for lending an ear, love from Matthew Williams. xxx

Matthew closed the diary before walking out of the room.

It had been a full week since he wrote that entry. It was one of the more personal pages that he had ever actually wrote. It was true, every word of it. He didn't want to think about what had just happened but unfortunately it was too fresh in his mind.

Matthew and Alfred had finally turned the sweet age of eighteen.

Finally... Mattie found himself pondering the events that lead up to this moment, the moment he died. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matthew please can you serve the guests drinks, your uncles will want to speak to you of course so serve them first before the rest of the people arrive" Arthur firmly stated as he handed two large jugs to the little blond almost making him fall with their heavy weight.

"Yes, father but did you know..." Matthew began before he father struck him with a harsh look that told him to leave Francis and Arthur alone. He noticed that Alfred was already chatting up every available person at the party before sending a dark smirk at his struggling brother.

Matthew held the drinks up to his face slightly to inspect them, it seemed like he had been given a container of apple and orange juice much to his chagrin.

The place was packed and everyone seemed to be flocking towards him, helping themselves to the containers that he was holding.

They didn't even seem to care that he was trying to get to someone in particular. Within moments both of the drinks had gone into the crowd of rowdy teenagers who were all struggling to contain their joy at being at the raving party.

It was no secret that this was the biggest party of the year, especially since his brother was the Captain of the football team, Prom king and most eligible and dateable boy in the whole school.

Matthew, he wasn't part of any groups, well he had tried to join the library monitors, but non of them noticed him. 

Since, the drinks were gone he decided to try to find his uncles but he couldn't quite find them. 

"Matthew, is that you amigo?" A familiar voice asked from behind him making him smile.

The blond turned with a coy grin, faking joy. "Uncle Antonio, where's Lovi and Feli?" Matthew questioned, wanting to see his two favourite uncles.

"Can't you just deal with me for now, you're so mean Mattie" Toni joked before pulling the teen into a bear hug.

"Of course I can" he whispered before hugging back.

Toni heard the last comment and frowned slightly, the kid seemed so defeated, though this was definitely not his setting. The Matthew he knew was quiet and kind and wasn't a loud party animal like Al.

"Well, this is an amazing party I didn't expect so many people to fit into this house" Toni announced before looking at the small happy blond.

"He..." The Canadian started before Antonio added a quick "I was actually hoping to see the birthday boy before the end of the night, Lovi is trying to find Feli who went after Ludwig whose brother is coming here, drama right?" The Spaniard finished before grinning at the other twin. Matthew was slightly devastated that even Toni didn't know it was his birthday and that Lovi was off somewhere.

"Okay Uncle, I'm going to see if father and papa need any more help" Matthew excused himself before running away from the far too happy Spanish man.

He really just wanted to hug uncle Lovino who always remembered him.

No matter what, he never forgot his little nephew. 

"Father, they all just grabbed the drinks so do you need any more hel..." Matthew began before glancing up to see his parents tongues down each other's throats. He quietly exited the room and headed into the main area to see if he could find Lovino or Feliciano.

After concluding that they wasn't there he perched himself on the stairs where nobody was allowed to go.

Since he lived there he figured nobody would question it.

Not like they would notice him anyway.

It had been around two hours since the start of the party and it was still as lively as ever.

His brother had gotten a new outfit and already received his main gift, they got him a new car.

He was using the old family car before and Matthew had to use it too. Mattie hadn't gotten his gift's yet so he didn't complain about it.

They had passed their tests a week after their seventeenth birthday.

Alfred had another party to celebrate, but Matthew didn't go.

He only found out three months later that his fathers didn't know that he had gotten his licence a few days before Al.

He decided not to tell them.

It didn't matter, it was just fine.

The atmosphere got louder and louder and people started to part ways in the centre of the party.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" their fathers began to sing at the front of the party effectively annoying the footballer.

Matthew smiled at them as they continued, Antonio was with them and so was Lovino and Feliciano with Ludwig.

"Happy birthday, dear Alfred" they sang making Matthew's face fall. It wasn't the first birthday that they had forgotten.

No, it was the last ten. In all of which, his brother had thrown a party.

"Happy birthday to you" the final chorus rang out, this time with everyone singing along.

Well, except Al and Matthew. They cut the cake and started handing out alcohol. Matthew stood up, and head to his bedroom in the attic. It was damp and dusty but he liked it there. At least nobody could bother him. He could still hear the people shouting from the landing.

A familiar voice shouted up to him "Mattieeeee, are you up here?" He automatically recognised it as his overly enthusiastic uncle Feliciano. "Yes" he answered softly. "Gimme a hug" the Italian yelled as he burst into the room. "Oi, bastard Veniziano let him go or you'll fucking kill him" a harsh voice cut in.

"Uncle Feli... Let go... Can't breathe..." Mattie choked out. Feli let him go with a pout. Mattie composed himself before softly hugging his bitter uncle Lovi.

"I missed you two" The blond whispered to the two Italians.

They were not his actual Uncles.

In fact he didn't have any but these were as close as he could get. 

"This fucking party is full of too many shitty teenage bastards" his uncle spat out.

"At least we said happy fucking birthday to your brother, we wanted to say bye before we left" Lovi growled before getting up and ruffling his nephews hair.

"Ciao, Mattie" he called before leaving. Feli gave him another huge hug before exiting too. He watched them pull away in a car before falling to the floor. They forgot his birthday, for the first time in history. Matthew dried his teary eyes on his red sleeved hoodie.

He couldn't cry, the party wasn't over. He still had to go and find his parents and wish them a good night. Matthew clambered down the stairs only to find his slightly drunk brother with a bunch of football players.

"Yo, Mattie lets play" Al giggled before pulling his brother to the yard where the snow that had been falling for about a day or two lay solid.

"Let's play a game called...Drown" Alfred slurred with a sly look on his face.

The others laughed violently.

"That's not really a game Alfie" Mattie pondered aloud.

"Wanna bet" Al growled before pushing his brother backwards into a large puddle of slightly cracked ice in the middle of the garden.

Everyone around them laughed loudly as he fell. 

Mattie had never felt so cold in his life.

Every part of his body went completely numb as his limbs froze. He kicked himself up to the near surface of the water but as he tried to get out he noticed that the ice on the lake wouldn't break.

Matthew kicked and punched the glass, his freezing hand cramping up as he tried.

Above the ice he could see what looked like a smirking Al watching him slowly drown under the icy lake.

Shivers rippled through his body as he slammed his head on the ice cover above him.

Matthew's body went still. He found that he had no longer got any control over his motor functions as his brother walked away from the hole in the ice above him.

Mattie tried to open his mouth to scream before finding that his vision was slowly fading. In front of his eyes flashed thousands, maybe millions of images, each of them showing different events from his life.

From being a baby to the modern-day.

Every picture filled with both joy and sadness.

Some of them dark and brutal, from the time that his brother told him he hated him and wanted him to die, to being the one who actually killed him.

The time he tried to cut his wrists but knew it would do no good and the first time they forgot to buy him a single Christmas present.

The time he wished that his father to get a job that made him happy while sat on Santa's lap, to the moment he regretted it as his parents screamed at him for making a stranger think they neglected him.

Even the times when he would see Al fall over and try to help him up only to be beaten up by his brother instead.

The darkness overtook him as he saw himself floating under the water cold and lifeless.

Matthew closed his eyes as all went silent and still.


	2. Alive and Awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew finds himself alive... But to what consequence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it.  
> PLEASE COMMENT!

A boy's hollow body lay in the mud, it's owner deathly pale and less than alive.

The harsh wind bit at his chapped lips that were white and thin. His skin was fairly the same colour of sheet white as his eyes stayed closed.

Torn pieces of a reddish hoodie were all around the body. His frozen blond hair clumped together from the cold in all directions like in a movie. Nothing moved around him. Shrieking wind was all that could be heard as the noiseless snow began to fall around him.

Only with a sudden intake of breath disturb the air as the boy awoke from his slumber. 

n the snow, a frozen, Matthew lay unaware of his own death as his eyes that were covered with a white glaze slowly regained colour. 

The light blue colour fading, letting the pale lavender shade return to his gaze. The blond looked around slightly, only to find himself shaking in dread. He died. Matthew specifically remembered dying. Yet, here he was. Alive and awake, in gosh knows where.

The Canadian stood up, finding his legs to be wobbly, like bricks were tied to his feet as he walked like a baby lamb over to a nearby place.

It was a bathroom, attached to some type of building. He walked in only to look in the mirror and find that he looked the same as usual. His clothes were torn but other than that he looked healthy and lively.

The pale colour of his skin got lighter and the pink returned to his lips. His hair was combed and well presented apart from the unforgiving single curl that he could not tame, no matter how hard he tried.

Nothing had changed.

At all. 

It was through many awkward and slow encounters that he finally found the way back to his parents house. The river that was outside in the garden seemed to lead to the other end of the town and so it was with a frown that he found home.

"Matthew, where have you been Al was worried about you?" Papa exclaimed as he took in the appearance of his child.

"I seriously doubt that but thank you Papa" Matthew replied before looking down at his feet.

"Alfred, Mattie's home" Francis shouted before scurrying off into the kitchen with the washing basket his pony tail bouncing as he did so. It was with terrified eyes that Al looked upon his twin with, opened wide with fear. 

Y-y-your a-a-live" he muttered aloud taking in the appearance of the other.

Matthew braced himself for a beating or being abuse.

"No t-thanks t-t-to y-you" Mattie stuttered back trying to snap at his brother.

What happened next, Matthew never would have imagined. "M-m-Mattie!" He half sobbed, bursting into tears, suddenly his tough and confident twin looked half his age. His eyes were large and tear-filled as he leapt into the Canadians arms.

"I'm so sorry, please I am so sorry" the American cried out, not thinking about anything but the fear he had for Matthew once he sobered up.

"I don't think I can forgive you Alfie, you drowned me" Mattie cried in response, tears filling his own eyes for the first time. It was the first thing he could say with any confidence and Al looked heart-broken. 

"Happy birthday Mattie" Al muttered into the others shoulder before the both of them sank to the floor in floods of tears.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Arthur questioned, confused at the fact that his sons were sat on the floor embracing each other while crying for.

"I was drinking, and then-and then-I-I was mean to Mattie and so we-we forgot Mattie's birthday and then and then the football team-and then Mattie drowned-and then he's here" Alfred sobbed frantically while trying to explain the story.

"What, you were drinking?" Arthur yelled, it was the only part of the story he understood.

"Yeah, and I dr-drowned Mattie on his birthday" Alfie cried out before slamming his face back into the others shoulder.

By now both of their dad's had been watching them.

"You can't have drowned him, he's right here" Francis told him as he looked Matthew up and down suddenly aware of how tatty he looked.

"Oh no, we forgot your birthday again, Mattie why don't you just yell at us" the angry Brit Arthur criticised himself before muttering incoherent things about being a useless father.

"Oh, my boy I am so sorry, are you alright?" The Frenchman Francis pleaded while hugging his children.

Mattie nodded silently, it was the first time they saw him move. 

The next thing scared them all.

Matthew's head went numb as his eyes paled over.

The colour was a glassy blue while a while cover glazed them.

The skin on his body went a tinted blue colour but otherwise it was sheet-white while his lips dimmed to a peach to a white. Mattie's hair clumped together and iced over as he lay motionless on the floor.

"Ahhh" Al screamed as he watched the transformation.

Arthur checked his sons pulse and heard a faint and mostly inaudible heartbeat.

"He's alive... Just" Arthur screeched as he reached over for a spell book on his secret shelf. Francis and Alfred watched in horror as the boy was slowly re-animated by the spell that Artur was casting, the effects of drowning subsiding like they did the first time round.

"What's happening?" Alfred asked fearfully, he didn't want to hear the inevitable answer as he saw his brother awaken with a gasp.

"You drowned him, and while he was barely alive a wizard brought him back to life, the effects of the first spell were to let his get home to me but this should last longer in keeping him from getting back to that frozen state" Arthur explained as he pieced together the puzzle pieces in his mind.

"So-so-so I actually killed my brother and now only a spell can make him stay alive" Al summed up pretty perfectly. "Actually, nothing can kill him now, it's a special spell that was cast and I wonder who cast it" he wondered aloud.

Al looked mortified, as his actions began to come together in his head.

"It seems like however, cast this really wanted Mattie to be alive" Arthur pondered as he looked into the magic that was now surrounding his son.

"They did?" Mattie gasped looking confused as to why some stranger would want to keep him alive.

"Yes, this is really powerful magic, you won't be able to die but the effects will keep coming back, sometimes you will look, well dead..." Arthur explained, he was a little frazzled by what had happened to his son.

"You killed your brother!?" Francis screamed finally fully understanding the situation. 

"I didn't mean to I swear, I just had a bit too much to drink!" Alfred began trying his hardest to show how sorry he truly was about what had happened.

"You recognise, that if this spell had not been put on Matthew, then we would be one child down right now and you my boy would be a murderer" Francis tried to encourage a reaction out of the younger twin and therefore make him regret his actions.

The conversation trailed off into just continuous shouting about who had seen him try to kill his brother.

Apparently, Al's precious reputation would be tarnished if too many people had witness him practically murder his twin brother. 

At this point, Matthew had been completely forgotten even though the conversation was about him and the fact that he had temporarily died yesterday.

"I'm going to go to my room and phone Uncle Lovino, I want his opinion on what I should do about where to stay" Matthew interrupted with a sudden burst of frustration.

"Wait, you can't just ring others and tell them about this, what will they think about me, please Mattie" Al begged, he didn't want the others to see him as the bad guy even if he was one in this situation.

"I can and I will" Matthew announced storming out of the room with an angry look laced onto his features.

The blond made his way to his room, slamming the doors as he went. He was annoyed that it only took a few moments for the family to brush over the fact that he died, and instead to focus on how Alfred's image would be tainted thanks to his death. 

The Canadian grabbed his mobile before pressing the numbers into the phone.

His parents had gotten him a Nodia instead of a OPhone like his brother.

They had gotten him an OPhone for Christmas last year and Matthew had also got a phone.

Lovino had argued that it was unfair to get Al a OPhone and Mattie a Nodia but the comment was overlooked.

Still the boy thanked them kindly for spending money on him.

Lovino, was exactly who the small Canadian was calling, if anyone could get him out of this bullshit it was him. The tapped in the number, that he was oh so familiar with before listening to a familiar ring. It beeped three times before he answered.

"Matthew, what?" Lovino grumbled questioningly, stopping himself from swearing to make sure not to accidentally upset the kid.

"Uncle Lovi, would it be alright if I stayed with you for a while, I can get myself there and everything" Matthew asked kindly, he really hoped that he wasn't asking too much, which he was sure that he was.

"Umm, why the fuck would you want to live with all of these assholes?" Lovino curiously continued, the little blond never asked for favours.

Lovino had always thought that it was strange, mostly because Al was very open and annoyingly loud with his requests.

However, the Canadian would take anything he could get, mostly because his parents were fucking ignorant bastards.

"It's hard to explain, but I don't feel safe here anymore and I don't want to have to tell you over the phone because some parts are hard to believe" Matty cried, he was sobbing silently now, his words only being a little rushed near the end.

The Italian could tell that this was something serious, Mattie never got upset, he never asked for anything and he never made it clear that he didn't like his home.

To be honest, no matter what Mattie told him, he would believe him, Matthew was not a liar.

That much he was certain of.

"Okay, only pack what you want to bring, I can buy you some clothes and shit if you need them" Lovi gave in, he loved the little Canadian and always remembered him even if others didn't.

"Thank you, thank you so much Uncle Lovi, just thank you" Mattie sobbed before putting the phone down and grabbing some things he wanted from his room. Lovi was honestly very concerned for the Canadian, he was waiting for the day when Mattie gave up and left that awful house.

He'd tried to get Mattie away from his parents as much as possible when he was a child, but unfortunately Matthew couldn't leave until he was eighteen.

Lovino sighed to himself as he wondered how the others would react to the new roommate that they would be living with from now on.

On the other hand Matthew was almost packed. He had two large bags and a suit case full of what he needed.

There was no way he would let his uncle buy him clothes he already had.

The only other things he packed were sentimental items that meant a lot to him, like Kuma (his stuffed polar bear teddy), Al's large green hoodie , a framed picture he had of his family and a small leather bound diary.

Ready to go, he headed down stairs to finally leave.

Matthew didn't need any help in sneaking out, especially since he walked right past his family, they seemed to be doing damage control.

The Canadian looked towards his brother momentarily, hearing his name fall from the Americans lips.

Al was ranting about how Mattie caused this and how he wish he would have just died.

It was at this moment that Mattie, gave up on having a loving big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mattie, is alive and not. Basically, the spell cast by (spoiler), is to stop him from dying, however since he did die when the spell was cast, he must now go back to that state of death whenever his body is put under stress or his mind relives the memories. Sometimes he can't control it. NOTHING CAN KILL HIM NOW! This is where the story will get a bit magical... Arthur is a wizard but nowhere near as powerful as (spoiler).


	3. Two Zio's, a Couple of Onkels and a Tio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew moves into the house with his new family... How will they react to his new condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers: Another Chapter, Wow W84U you must really like this story!? 
> 
> Me: I had a lot of spare time while on holiday! But I am at my last pre-written chapter.
> 
> Readers: Don't worry we'll W84U.
> 
> Me: THANK YOU AMAZING READERS!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!

"You invited, who?" Feliciano questioned, his usual happy-go-lucky expression painted onto his face. Lovino sighed, he really hated it when people asked who he was talking about. "Matthew, you know the Canadian blond kid whose brother is that American bastard" Lovi groaned, a look of familiarity struck Feli's face.

"Vee~ I know, Francis and Arthur's son, he's so cute" Feli gushed suddenly really excited.

Ludwig's expression hadn't changed since he told them, yet Lovi knew that the German instantly remembered who he was speaking about.

"Lovi, what happened?" The Spaniard asked him, wanting to know why Mattie suddenly wanted to stay with them.

"He said he didn't feel safe there anymore, and he's not a fucking kid so who gives a shit?" Lovi spat out, knowing that they were going to lecture him soon about not telling them before agreeing to things.

The only one who hadn't spoken was Gilbert and Lovi took that as the German's way of telling him that he didn't actually care because he didn't know the kid in the first place.

"I don't think that you should have let him come here, without asking us or his parents" Ludwig began, Antonio quietly agreeing.

Lovi knew that this would happen, but he still didn't care.

"Oi, shut up, he can stay if he wants too" Gilbert suddenly yelled, catching them all off guard.

"Gil?" Lud began before being stopped by the albino.

"If something serious happened, then it's better to be safe than sorry" Gilbert announced before exiting.

"Then it's settled, Mattie is living with us, yay!" Feli shouted before running to the kitchen to celebrate with pasta.

"Thanks, potato bastard" Lovi grumbled out as he watched the Albino drink his beer.

"Al and Mattie are twins right, what about their birthday?" Gil suddenly asked with an angry look deep in his eyes.

"It's on the same da..." Lovino stared before turning a pale shade of white, "oh, I forgot, I never forget" the Italian seemed to start inwardly arguing with himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, his parents forgot after all" Gilbert growled.

Someone suddenly embraced the Italian from behind effectively startling him.

"Si, mi amigo, I forgot too, don't be mean to yourself" The Spaniard told him before kissing his cheek before being pushed and wondering off.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Ludwig mumbled as he walked through the room. Lovino just flipped him off before going to the hall, to wait for Mattie.

Gilbert silently sighed, he wondered what Mattie would be like, he'd never actually met the kid despite meeting Alfred on two separate occasions.

From what he had heard from the others, this kid was sweet and kind and loved reading, so he was the complete opposite of his good-for-nothing brother.

By now, he had realised that the only spare bed in any room was with him, so he would be stuck with the kid for a while.

Still, if the Canadian was as nice as everyone was making him out to be, he would be glad to help the kid escape from reality for a little while, after all it seemed as if he had been through enough, at least enough in this lifetime. 

The Canadian knocked on the large floor in front of him, wanting to get in as soon as possible considering it was absolutely freezing outside. A second later, Lovino opened the door and motioned for him to come inside.

"You brought, too many bags" the Italian muttered, wishing that the overly considerate blond hadn't bothered to bring this much stuff.

"Well, I couldn't live here and let you buy me clothes, that would be really rude" Mattie said as he picked up the heavy bags.

"Mattie!" A voice screamed running into the room only to pick up the little Canadian and spin him around.

"Uncle Feli, c...an't breath" Mattie sighed as the older man apologised and let go of him. "Every fucking time" Lovino mumbled as they walking into the living room.

"Okay, so there is three bedrooms in this house, Feli shared with Ludwig, I share with that tomato bastard, so you'll have to stay with the other potato" he announced, letting Gilbert in the other room have a second to process the knowledge.

"Amigo, welcome" Antonio greeted him as he walked into the room, he'd seen a confused looking albino on the way in so he assumed Mattie was there.

"Hello, Uncle Antonio" he kindly greeted with a soft smile.

"Yo, I'm Gilbert" A voice from the corner startled them as the albino held out his hand to the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert, are you Ludwig's brother?" He asked with a coy smile.

"Yep" came the short but knowing reply. Ludwig gave Mattie a simple nod once he entered the living room.

This was Mattie's new home.

"No offence, Matthew, but why are you moving here?" Asked the German blond with a stern expression. Lovino, looked reassuringly at Mattie as he began his tale.

"At the party, the other day Al, he wanted me for something, so I went with him" the Canadian stared, unaware that he had everyone's undivided attention.

"He told me he wanted to play a game called drown, and then he pushed me into the lake in the yard" Mattie muttered, he didn't want to remember it.

The cold.

So cold...

Mattie started to shiver uncontrollably.

"I dr-dr-dr-drowned" Mattie trembled as he spoke.

"I w-woke up the d-day a-a-after, on the other si-side of town, dad, he told me that I have some sort of sp-spell on m-me where I can no longer die" Mattie muttered, still shaking vigorously.

Mattie went a pale white colour, his eyes glazed over and his hair matted.

For a moment he looked dead.

Everyone was either shocked or terrified.

Mattie suddenly shook his head making the effects fade away.

"I never should of left you with those bastards and their stupid fucking son" Lovi growled, kicking the furniture in anger. Ludwig hadn't exactly moved, a shocked horror had reached his face leaving him frozen.

Feliciano, who hid behind Ludwig had no idea what was going on but was suddenly really terrified of the Canadian.

Gilbert went pale and stared cursing incoherently.

The Spaniard, looked down at Mattie, "Mattie are you okay?" Toni asked both scared and worried for his friend.

The cold Canadian gave a weak nod as his face slowly went back to normal.

"I can't believe that fucking bastard Alfred, I'm going to fucking kill him, stupid American fuckwit" Lovino grumbled as he paced up and down the room. Mattie went to go unpack, led to his room by Gilbert.

"Mi amigo, I'm sure that his parents know all about this and they are going to punish Al greatly for what he has done" Toni replied, with a warm smile that sang out about his sincerity.

"They won't" Feli suddenly cut in, this was the most serious expression that he had held all day.

"What do you mean?" Toni asked his emerald eyes overcome with sadness.

A strong pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around Feli, as Ludwig comforted his boyfriend.

"They never do, he's lived without them for around ten years, nobody knows why they suddenly stopped caring for Mattie but they did" Ludwig told a flabbergasted Toni.

Feli glanced upwards, his honey eyes catching a glimpse at the expression on his lovers face.

Cold and serious, with a hint of guilt.

"We couldn't change anything Luddy, we were only kids at the time and he was too young to be able to leave and come and live with us without his parents permission" Feliciano spoke confidently sounding wise for a moment.

"I guess..." Ludwig trailed off, he didn't know how to reply to Feli's speech.

"Veniziano is right, potato bastard, we couldn't have helped him" Lovino agreed, the Spaniard slid his arms around the Italians torso and for once, Lovi didn't stop him. 

Feliciano watched his brother with a small contented grin perched on his lips. It was the type of smile that Ludwig knew was real. The large slicked-haired blond found himself embracing the little Italian tighter without knowing it.

"He'll be safe now, he's with us" Ludwig stated into the brunets ear waiting for the other male to respond.

"Yes, yes he will, you will protect his won't you Luddy?" Feli asked happily wanting to know if the strongest of the bunch would be there for the youngest one.

"Of course I will, he's very precious to our family" Ludwig responded holding his lover closer to his chest with each passing word.

"I only hope that it's not too late to help him now" Feliciano muttered voicing his greatest concern after seeing the Canadian change into a cold dead version of himself.

"He's a fighter that's for sure, he will be saved and we will be there to help him" the other male whispered, calming the man he adored.

"Vee~ Would you like some pasta to celebrate?" Feli suddenly sprang into action leaving Luddy's arms and flying into the kitchen like a man-man.

"Pasta for tea it is then" Ludwig concluded as he glanced towards the other couple that were speaking in hushed tones.

The blond faintly hears the Spaniard soothing his boyfriend with kind words of reassurance.

Ludwig smiled before striding towards the kitchen to be sure that Feli didn't make a mess.

"So for now you will be rooming with the awesome me, don't worry I will make sure everyday is awesome for you" Gilbert grinned, confidence fell off him in drones making Mattie want to giggle.

The Prussian opened the door to reveal a rather large twin bedroom.

The walls were a beige colour and the curtains black, he marveled quietly about how it was actually clean before sitting on the bed that Gilbert motioned too.

"It's nice in here, do you clean it yourself" Matthew asked curiously, making the other man smile.

"Yes, West forces me too, but from now on, I've got you to help me blitz the place when it gets too bad" he replied with a cocky smile on his face.

"I guess you do" the Canadian chuckled, glad to see that despite his obvious narcissism, the Prussian was genuinely a nice guy.

For a moment, Mattie inspected his new roommate.

His white ashy hair made him stand out from the others, he had pale skin like snow, much prettier than Mattie's own.

His build was large much like Ludwig's except the Prussian wore a tank top to show himself off.

Lastly, his ruby eyes, that could take the breath out of anyone who dared to look.

For a moment he found himself thinking about how others must treat him, with eyes associated with bad things, but he knew that this gentle man in front of him couldn't be bad.

Mattie was sure, he hoped...

The Prussian could see what everyone was talking about.

Matthew was kind, honest and sweet.

In comparison to Gilbert, he was rather small, and Gil thought that was really cute.

He watched his roommate, who with calm movements unpacked his bags in front of him.

Gilbert had offered to help but had been swiftly turned down by the boy wanting to not disturb the albino anymore than he already had.

Mattie was skinny but not overly so, Gil was pretty sure that he was still underweight though. His blonde, curly hair stuck out cutely with one long, spiralled curl sticking out in front of his face.

A small set of glassed was perched on his nose that Gilbert barely even noticed before now.

They were framing, his eyes and gosh was the albino not prepared for those eyes.

A beautiful amethyst colour rested within them, that tinted blue in the light streaming from the window beside them.

Gold flecks could also be seen when this eyes were at their most stunning.

Gilbert found himself blushing as he thought about the Canadian boy, he really was one of the nicest, most delicate people he had ever come across, that paired with his awful past.

Well, the Prussian was going to protect this sweet-heart, at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Prussia is pwetty..
> 
> COMMENT BABY COMMENT!


	4. Mattie Are You Okay, Are You Okay, Are You Okay Mattie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding, loving, falling and freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST PRE-WRITTER CHAPTER GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE STEAMY! WARNING FOR CURL PULLING!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!

Ludwig answered a distressed call from Matthews parents, three days after he had moved in with them.

They tried to tell the German that he had run away earlier that day, making the blond aware that they never ever realised he had gone.

"Please, Ludwig we are so worried, what if he gets hurt and we get in trouble for it?" The Brit exclaimed making him tense up in anger.

"What if you get the blame? What if he gets killed?" The German cried fanning ignorance at the fact that he knew of Mattie's new circumstances.

"He won't, but our reputation and Al's could be tarnished, do you know where he is, mon ami?" A French voice spoke calmly down the phone.

"Yes, he's safe" Ludwig replied, not wanting to do the right thing but feeling obliged too.

"Ah, good, I thought that you might know, take care of him" they spoke before the line went dead. Ludwig was fuming, they didn't even ask for any proof that their child was fine.

Lovino watched the German silently as he tramped across the room steaming in anger. "Did the bastards finally fucking call?" He asked out loud, the German stopped in his tracks, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, they fucking did" he growled before walking in the direction of Feli for the Italian to help him calm down. Said Italian wasted no time slinging his arms around his furious lover, whispering kind things in order to make the red mist in his vision fade.

"I'm fucking guessing it didn't go fucking well?" Lovino grumbled, waiting to know what those bastards said in regards to what was happening.

Though, from Ludwig's reaction he could guess that the bastards said something stupid and rude, otherwise the German wouldn't have flipped out like he did. 

"They didn't even care about him, only themselves" Ludwig yelled, the words from Feli stopping him from marching over to their house and killing them both.

"Calm down, tell us what happened" the Spaniard cut in, wanting a full report before he passed judgement

"They wanted to know if we knew where he was because their precious reputation would be tarnished if he got hurt, then when I told them he was safe they told me to look after him and just put the phone down" Ludwig frantically mumbled, shorting events as much as possible with the amount of intense fury flooding his veins at the current moment in time.

"That's it, I fucking hate them, those bastards are not allowed near me any more" Lovino shouted, it was the first time that Feliciano had ever seen the pair mutually agreeing on being angry. If the circumstances were different then he might have found the two of them amusing.

"Don't be so angry Uncle's they've always been like that" a quiet voice shot through the air causing the whole room to go into silence.

"Matthew" The Spaniard muttered sadly, not wanting the little Canadian to know of what his parents have said.

"How can you be so calm about those bastards?" Lovi cried out wanting to see some sort of emotion come from the Canadian, he didn't have to be strong all the time.

"Well, they are my parents and they have never intentionally hurt me" the boy announced, picking up a stack of paper from the corner and re-filling the printer. They gaped at the boy, he'd just heard that his parents didn't even care that he was gone and still managed to defend them.

How could somebody only see the good in these people? They were awful parents who only cared about themselves and Alfred. 

"That's not the point, Birdy" a Prussian voice joined in from the hall. The others took a moment to figure out the boys nickname before coming back to the conversation at hand. Mattie looked down momentarily.

"If, I stay mad at them or get upset, will anything actually change?" the boy muttered not looking up once. The room was taken aback as the Canadians eyes lifted to meet them. Tears slid down his eyes silently making him lift his glasses and wipe his reddened eyes on his sleeve.

"If I cry, or plead, will they even hear me?" He asked knowing that the group knew the true answer to the boys questions

Matthew excused himself from the room before running upstairs.

"He's right, isn't he?" Feli sobbed wishing that he could make the pain go away from Mattie.

"Yes" Lovino whispered holding his husband close. "Feli, let's go for a walk okay, everything will be fine" Ludwig told his lover as he nodded towards the Spaniard.

The pairs decided to leave the house for a moment each of them taking a different route to think over the boys mature words of wisdom. They wanted to help the boy and protect him from the neglect that he had dealt with for eighteen years but now they realised that it was too late for that.

Now all they could truly do to help the young man was to be his friend. No matter what his awful parents had to say about the boy leaving home, he still had a family that loved him. Gilbert was left in an amazed shock, he made his decision to follow the kind-hearted blond before heading to where the boy went. 

Lovino and his Spaniard lover found themselves walking towards the shops, as he held the Italians hand. "He's very brave, Lovi" Toni stated, thinking about what the Canadian had told them before disappearing.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have to be tomato bastard, it's all my fucking fault I should have tried to get him out of that shitty fucking house sooner" the Italian ranted before being stopped by a pair of soft lips upon his.

"This is not your fault, we are going to keep him company and be the best damn family that he had ever had" Toni announced, his enthusiasm becoming nauseating to his small lover. Lovi found his eyes being glued to the sparkly gem-like eyes of his husband, watching them dance with hidden plans and schemes.

"Why did I marry you?" Lovi asked with a small smile, before he concealed it between his teeth.

"Because, I have a fabulous ass?" The Spaniard stated with a cheeky flash of his pearly white teeth in a Cheshire cat grin

"Stupid" Lovi snarled, but underneath he was giggling at the confidence of his Antonio.

"Or was it because, you just can't resist me?" Toni questioned, pulling his lover close and pulling him into an alleyway.

His lips darted to the other males, tasting him.

"We have to stop, now" Lovi muttered in between kisses.

"Why?" Antonio asked before kissing him quickly again.

Toni moved his lips down from Lovi's mouth to his neck, leaving dark hickeys as he went. The Spaniard's hand moved up Lovi's shirt grazing the soft skin as he started to play with the Italians nipples. The grinded against each other as Lovi pushed him away.

Panting slightly, Antonio was hyper aware of everything around him. "Not here" the Italian whimpered before grabbing his lover's arm and rushing back to the house.

The Prussian dashed off out of the room to follow the distraught Canadian to their joint room. He never wanted the little Birdy to cry, and he never wanted to see it happen ever again. Up until meeting Matthew, Gilbert could honestly say that he never put much thought into who he would end up with.

But now, he saw someone who meant the world to him.

This boy had managed to turn the twenty-four year old's life upside down in a matter of days. As he approached the door he heard Matthew inside sobbing his heart out. The Prussian knocked lightly before walking into the room.

"Birdie?" The Prussian murmured, looking at the boys fragile face flooded with tears.

"Gil, I'm sorry for being so rude and leaving like that" the Canadian whimpered.

Gilbert couldn't help himself as he found his body holding the boy close hugging him and chasing away his fears.

"It's okay, we all understand, but you don't have to hide all your emotions away" the Prussian lulled the boy into feeling secure in his arms before leaning down to leave a chaste kiss on the mans head.

"I don't want you all to worry about me or pity me, I want to help all of you like you helped me" Birdie cried holding the Prussian tighter and tighter.

"You don't owe us anything, we care about you and that's why you're living here" Gilbert spoke calmly.

"Thank you, Gil..." The voice trailed off and the albino found his eyes looking down at Mattie.

He removed the boys glasses and curled up next to the now sleeping frame of his little Birdie. 

Soft, sweet breath's left the boy's mouth as the Prussian stroked his hair.

The small strand of untamable blond looking unbelievably cute from the angle he was sat.

He moved his hand to try to flatten it only to feel the body lay against him shake. He found his fingers playing with it momentarily, as curiosity got the best of the man. As he tugged at it the boy moaned and shook again, almost motionless thrusting his hips forward.

"What was that?" The Prussian mumbled to himself, watching the Canadians actions with an intimate amount of detail. 

He decided to tug on the curl again, just to see if he would have the same reaction, to Gil's surprise, the boy let out a chocked desperate moan and bucked his hips up into the air.

The Prussian gasped as realisation set in.

Gil quickly pulled his fingers from the piece of hair, being sure to avoid it.

His usually pale face was aflame with a bright crimson blush. 

He came to the conclusion that, that piece of hair was not to be touched unless Mattie wanted him too, suddenly realising how Toni makes Lovi behave when stroking his hair.

He also had a strange memory of being called a pervert by Feli once or twice after patting his head.

Gilbert smiled at the boy in his arms, he was really cute, it was a shame that his eyes were rimmed with tears.

The albino snuggled against the Canadian enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body. He would defiantly make sure that the boy was never sad about this again.

He was much too beautiful and too awesome to have to deal with something horrid like his family.

Yes, that was it, Mattie was just like him.

His Birdie was awesome.

Gilbert found his eyes drooping as he heard the door open and shut with ragged breath's coming from the other room.

=================================================================================================

"What are you doing?" an exited voice asked the other male stood in the room.

"Nothing that concerns you" the other harshly replied making his companions face fall in rejection.

"If you must know, I am making sure that someone I care about is alright" the man told the other wanting his friends face to be happy once more.

It seemed to have worked at the blond grinned at the response, "I didn't know that you were helping someone" the voice rang out wanting to know more about this mystery person.

"I don't tell you everything" the man told the blond nonchalantly

He looked into the other mans eyes before walking away by his side.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" The blond giddily told him, wishing with all his might that this would cause the other to crack and tell him what was going on.

"He's an old friend who was in a position that he didn't deserve to be in, something awful happened and so I am saving him" he spoke, finally giving in to the blond haired man's pleas.

"I see, that's really nice of you, what's his name?" The giddy one asked, thinking that this would be the last question he would ask before dropping the subject, he wouldn't want his crush yelling at him again.

"As I said, he's an old friend, you might know him actually, we were all at school with him after all" the other started before looking into the others eyes.

"His name is Matthew Williams and I am going to help him find his true love" he declared before walking in front of his companion into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gilbert is a SMOOTH CRIMINAL! So Mattie, tell us, are you okay?
> 
> COMMENT ON THIS OR I WILL KILL A CHARACTER (Just kidding, or am I?)


	5. Waking Up To Pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew wakes up in Gilberts arms... Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, did you miss me? 
> 
> Sorry, I posted two new stories and then wrote another which I haven't yet posted. It's Hetalia/Hogwarts AU with PruCan and FrUK. Very proud of it. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry you had to wait so long but here it is, a new chapter!
> 
> Please Comment!

Matthew found his eyes fluttering awake in the most peculiar of situations. A pair of strong, pale arms were arched around his chest pulling him close to the person who was spooning against him.

Mattie managed to crane his neck in order to face the one who was tightly squeezing him. The blond let out a small happy gasp. He managed to twist his body around so he could watch the sleeping man.

Gilberts arms didn't loosen one bit, not that Matthew minded as he stared at the gorgeous man who lay beside him. Gil's milky, pale skin glowed in the morning light that sank through the windows. Soft, gentle snores arose from him as his breath slowly went in and out. Matthew found that his purple irises were unmovable, transfixing themselves on the beauty of the male.

"Wow" the Canadian muttered, moving a strand of the Prussians snow-like hair away from his face.

The sides of the man's mouth twitched up in his slumber making Mattie's heart speed up. He couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful the intimidating German was when he was cuddled up and asleep, like he was right now.

"Thank you, Gilbert" Mattie murmured not wanting to wake the man up, and disturb the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded the pair intensely. The whole house was completely encased in silence, making Mattie turn to look at the clock beside them.

It was 9:15 in the morning.

"It's not as late as I thought" the Canadian whispered to himself, wondering if it would be okay to settle back into the older mans comfy arms once again.

Mattie once again found himself enchanted by the man beside him, his face really was beautiful, he couldn't believe that he'd come and found the Canadian...

"Why do you even care about me Gil?" He voiced his thoughts, knowing that he wouldn't get a reply.

"Because you're completely beautiful" a voice muttered back, shocking Mattie.

Gilberts ruby-like eyes were focused on him, making the Canadian squeak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you were so nice and I fell asleep and I'm in your bed, so..." Mattie started to rant, but was cut off by Gilbert who let out a loud chuckle.

"Don't be sorry, it's nice having someone to use as a pillow" the older one teased making Mattie blush furiously.

Once again, the German found himself unable to contain a giggle.

"I, I would love to be your pillow" the Canadian found himself stating as he watched the happy Prussian. Gilbert blushed at the comment before unwrapping his arms around Mattie with a coy 'oh I'm sorry you were stuck'. Mattie cursed himself for saying something so completely embarrassing.

"Well, I'm going to go make some breakfast, pancakes?" Mattie asked suddenly, rushing out of the room.

"I would love some" Gilbert told the air, in the space that Matthew just stood.

"What the hell was that, so cute" the Prussian stated aloud burring his face in his hands to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. It took a few minuets before he actually managed to stop thinking about Matthew, distracting himself with the warm smell of cooking pancakes and maple syrup.

Unfortunately, this once again led to the man thinking about a certain blond Canadian whom had just moved in with them.

Gilbert, got to his feet, readying himself to go and actually meet the boy in the hopes that he wouldn't do something cripplingly embarrassing for the second time that day. 

Matthew was cooking pancakes just like he said.

The blond-haired boy was practically a pro at cooking these by now considering how much he loved to eat the tasty things. He didn't really think about whether or not Gilbert actually wanted pancakes before he managed to run away from the situation.

Matthew's heart hadn't stopped pounding since he had left the room, 'honestly what gives the right to be that sexy' he suddenly found himself thinking.

"Matthew Williams you will get a hold of yourself right this second" the Canadian whispered, mocking himself.

A small chuckle came from behind him, making Mattie jump.

"Aww, don't be so scared, it's about Gilly right?" Feliciano giggled as he watched the Canadian squirm. Mattie found himself wondering how his Uncle could be so perceptive, especially when he usually acted well, childishly...

Matthew found his eyes glued to the often annoying Italian with a small frown perched on his lips.

"Don't pull that face, it's not cute" Feliciano pouted, before pulling the upset blond towards his chest. Mattie's eyes widened as he realised that his Uncle was giving him a hug to comfort him...

When was the last time that any of my family gave me a real hug when I was upset?

Mattie asked himself before pulling the Italian close to himself, clutching onto the back of Feli's shirt like it was a lifeline.

"You can have as many cuddles as you want now Mattie, just come and ask me!" Feliciano exclaimed, an overly happy grin playing on his lips. The blond found himself wondering about Gilbert once again, his thoughts rushed over him making him blush. 

"Um, Uncle Feli, would it be bad for me to have a slight crush on Gilbert..." Mattie trailed off, he looked down at his feet not wanting to see the disgust on his Uncles face. Feliciano frowned slightly as he watched the terrified boy.

"I think that would be really cute, then we would be brothers" the Italian laughed as he squeezed the Canadian more.

He let go once he heard what could only be described as a sob leave his little nephews mouth.

"Did I hurt you again?" Feli quickly asked wondering if he should call out to Ludwig for some help. Luckily, the blond shook his head violently.

"No, you've made me feel so much better" Mattie mumbled, looking up towards the usually happy Italian with a tearful grin. Feliciano looked taken aback for a moment before gently smiling at the boy.

"I really think that you and Gilly would be an adorable couple you know" Feli teased with a soft laugh, he then watched as a dark blush covered the Canadians face.

At this point Mattie truly believed that his uncle was much smarter than he let on, and nobody would be able to change his mind on that.

Feliciano placed a quick kiss on Mattie's forehead making the adorable Canadian giggle for a moment before getting up in order to plate up the now cooked pancakes.

"Would you like some Uncle Feli?" The violet-eyed boy asked kindle offering the excited older Italian a pile of pancakes with maple syrup drizzled over them.

"Hmm, it's not pasta but I will give it a try, grazie!" Feliciano exclaimed before picking up a fork and digging into the food.

He let out a moan of pleasure as he bit into the pancakes before smiling brightly at his nephew.

"You sure seem to be enjoying those" a teasing voice spoke out, as a body entered the room to join the happy pair.

"Vee~ Gilly eat some pancakes" Feli announced as he picked up the plate that Mattie motioned too, as if to say that they were for the Prussian male. Gilbert laughed lightly as Feli practically threw the plate at him.

"Thank you, Mattie" the albino muttered, a light blush covering his cheeks. He took his fork and cut out a large piece of a pancake and dipped it in the maple syrup before bringing it up to his lips. In a flash, he ate the tasty concoction, and smiled in joy at how much he liked it.

"Oh, my, Mattie you are a pancake god" the older German declared before guzzling down the remaining food on his plate. Matthew giggled at the two's actions, moving to eat his own pancakes and grinning at the taste.

"Damn, I have to be in school in an hour..." Mattie suddenly realised, a sad look reaching across his face and taking over his features. Gilbert frowned at the reaction Mattie had to the idea of going to school.

"Do you not like school then?" The Prussian asked, worried for the cute little Canadian whom was slowly but surely stealing his heart. Matthew nodded slowly in reply to the question before remembering the last time he'd seen the classmates at Al's birthday party.

"Yeah, but at least Kiku will be there, he's my friend and he's Japanese" Mattie explained, he really thought the world of Kiku Honda, mostly because never once had the boy thought he was Alfred or ignored him, or bullied him. Kiku was just really honest, polite and sweet and no matter what he would always care about the Japanese boy. 

"Huh, do you have a crush on this Kiku, then?" Gilbert asked bitterly, jealousy building up inside of him. Mattie looked startled for a moment before looking towards Feli who had a smug grin on his lips.

"No, Kiku is my best friend, he wasn't at Al's party so you wouldn't have got a chance to meet him but I swear he's nice and reserved and he's a friend, just a really good friend" Mattie declared, feeling embarrassed at how much he'd tried to put across to the Prussian that Kiku was nothing more than a mate to him.

"I see, well I'm glad that you have someone at school who you like" Gil sighed, relief flooding over him, and the tension leaving his body.

Feliciano handed over his plate to Matthew before standing up and running out of the room with a 'Vee Luddy, make love to me'.

Gilbert and Matthew looked away from one another flustered at the openness of the little Italian.

"He really holds nothing back..." Gilbert sighed looking away from the curious purple eyes that were looking at him.

"Hey, you know if you need a ride to school, I'm happy to take you there" the white-haired man told him, passing his now empty plate to Mattie.

"That would be great Gil, I mean, technically it's college I go to but it's easier to just call it school" the Canadian rambled making Gilbert smile fondly at him.

The Prussian couldn't help himself, Mattie was just so cute and he'd been through so much.

Gilbert just wanted to hold him close and protect him from all the mean people and cruelty in the world. 

Gilbert suddenly realised something that made his heart sink.

"You and Alfred go to the same college?" The albino asked, knowing the answer but not wanting to believe it. Mattie nodded at him, and send a sorrowful smile in the mans direction.

"Maybe, you should just skip for a while, it wouldn't hurt that much would it?" The Prussian declared suddenly feeling as if Mattie was going to be taken away from him forever if he left the house.

"Why should my education suffer because my brother hates me, eh?" Mattie spoke softly, before moving to hug the worried older man. Gil's breath hitched as the gentle Canadian's arms snaked round his chest, he quickly pulled the boy close and sat him on his knee.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with him, not after everything he's put you through Matthew" Gilbert explained, hoping that this moment would last forever. The Canadian looked up at him, his eyelashes creating a shadow from where Gilbert was looking.

"Thank you" Mattie whispered, feeling his boy unconsciously move closer to Gil's on it's own, his lips slowly moving forward. Gilbert, too found that his face was slowly moving closer. The Prussians eyes moved towards the younger mans lips as their breath mingled together at the proximity between the two.

Gilbert was about to close the gap, his heart beating faster and faster.

"You bastard, three times is too many!" Lovino screamed as he walked into the same room as the now blushing pair.

Mattie had let out a startled yelp before moving instantly and standing up.

"P-p-pancakes?" Matthew stuttered, the shock of almost kissing his new crush evident in his voice.

"Why are you two acting weird?" The angry Italian looked across to Gilbert as if to accuse him of something.

"We're not acting weird, but you sure are walking strangely" the Prussian calmly evaded the question, his new topic allowing the furious Italian to blush.

"Y-y-you can thank that stupid fucking tomato bastard for that" he yelled back, storming out of the room mumbling about how he was going to kill everyone in the house.

Gilbert chuckled at the response, looking towards the Canadian to see a small smile perched on his lips.

"Do you still want that ride to school, you better get ready?" Gil told him, their eyes meeting momentarily making them both flush.

"Yeah..." Mattie whispered awe-struck by the cool male before running upstairs to grab some clothes.

"He's too good" Matthew mumbled to himself as he started to change into the jeans that he had brought from his old house.

"Ludwig, ahhh, deeper" he heard coming from the room next door. Matthew's face lit up in a vibrant red as he quickly bolted out of the room.

"Let's go Gilbert wouldn't want to be late" the Canadian called as he exited the house not stopping for a moment. 

Gilbert was momentarily confused, making him wonder up the stairs to see what was going on.

"Ah, Luddy faster, ahhhh" he heard Feliciano cry out, from the Italian and his brothers shared bedroom.

"Let me hear more, Feli" Ludwig snickered before Feli let out a long moan.

The Prussian giggled with embarrassment before chasing the Canadian out of the door.

"Well, lets get you to school then" he grumbled, his face as bright as Antonio's tomatoes.

"Are they always that loud?" Mattie asked worriedly, his cheeks now a pale pink.

Gilbert couldn't answer the boy with a straight face as he started the car and began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, BUSY BUSY BUSY! WRITING SOOOO MUCH AND THEN COLLEGE AND THEN CHORES AND THEN JOB... I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT...
> 
> I also have a Kuroko no Basuke new story, which was four chapters up. It's called Ghost's of Childhood. Umm, I should be posting my new Hogwarts Hetalia one soon... It's really sad and fluffy. It's just a bit crazy and might you cry but I hope you like it and read and everything. So, yeah. THANK YOU.


	6. Kiku Honda, Is a Very Sweet Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku Honda... IS ADORABLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it has been a while. *Dodges rocks* SORRY!!!
> 
> MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN AND THIS WAS TYPED ON MY IPAD!!! IT'S NOT AMAZING BUT PLEASE ACCEPT IT!!

Mattie was terrified, he didn't want to see his brother on this particular day. The blond was highly aware that he attended the same school as Alfred but still, he couldn't face him yet, it was too soon.  
  
The Canadian had noticed that Gilbert had been sending him sorrowful looks from the drivers seat as he looked out the window. His refection was clear as day in the shine of the glass, making Matthew want to reassure the man that he was going to be alright.  
  
"Don't worry Gil, I'm going to be fine" Mattie mumbled, the words quiet and soft allowing the voice to sound peaceful.  
  
Gilbert let out a choaked sound, almost as if he were about to cry as he turned his eyes completely towards the road in front of them. "I know but, I never want to see you hurt again Birdie, ever" the Prussian announced, his eyes showing a determination that Matthew had only ever seen on Alfred when he was about to play in a football match.  
  
"I won't be, I told you I have Kiku here and I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Al wouldn't go up against him" the blond giggled slightly at the end of the statement almost as if something about those words amused him.  
  
Gilbert was confused, what was so scary about this Japanese boy that his brother wouldn't fight him in order to get to Birdie? "I don't get it, is he like a sumo wrestler or something?" The albino asked aloud making the blond beside burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.  
  
Gilbert's mouth twitched upwards at the sound of the little blonds laughter, it was contagous and beautiful and somehow it made his stomach flutter with an feeling that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"I think we're nearly there now, but I've never been down these streets before..." Mattie trailed off, his eyes moving to look at the time as if he was anxious that they were going to be late.  
  
"Don't you trust me Birdie, I'm hurt!?" The white-haired man exclaimed, making fake sobbing noises as he turned a corner. Mattie shook his head at the drama-queen, finding himself blushing at how cute the other male was when he was feeling playful.  
  
"And one more turn and, here we are" Gil told him, as the large gates of Matthew's college appeared before him.  
  
"How did you know where to go?" The blond asked curious to know why the male knew an exact route to get to the place. The albino had a coy look etched onto his face for a moment before turning to speak to Matthew.  
  
"I actually went to college here..." The older of the pair blushed before chuckling in embarrassment.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Mattie questioned, feeling that there was more to this little story than the older male was letting on.  
  
"Umm, I got kicked out here for, well accidentaly blowing up the science block..." The Prussian put his head down to rest on the wheel while Mattie pondered the statement.  
  
Suddenly, the little blond started laughing again.  
  
Gilberts head perked up once more to listen to the wonderous sound, finding himself chuckling along as well. "I can't belive that was you, oh gosh that was genuis" Mattie wheezed thinking about the broken down science block that the Principle had to tell the students not to go near, every single year because they couldn't afford to take the building down.  
  
"I'm going to go, Kiku will love to hear about this" Mattie teased his eyebrows wiggling slightly, making Gilbert grin.  
  
"Good bye, my lovely Birdie, I will pick you up later, so text me when you need me" the Prussian stated, Mattie blushed before waving to the man in the car.  
  
Not a moment after the car had driven away, Mattie felt someone throw their arm around his shoulder and pull him close.  
  
"Mattie bro, are you living with that pervert now?" The sour voice of hs brother rang in his ears as he turned to throw himself out of the painful grip.  
  
When the Canadian finally got a glimpse of Al, he realised that he was practically surrounded by the American's goons making him tense in fear. Still, the words rang in his mind, 'how dare you call Gilbert a pervert, murderer' Mattie wanted to shout but knew that it woul only get him hurt.  
  
"First of all, Alfred he's Ludwig's older brother, second I didn't know that you actually cared about my well-being and third if you want to speak to me, you come alone and without your 'friends' for backup" Matthew demanded, feeling confident enough to speak to his twin, mostly because he wasn't going to let the other freely insult one of the nicest people that he'd ever met.  
  
"Wow, Mattie you've grown a pair in the time I haven't seen you, maybe we'd get along if you were always that cool" Al boasted, making the others around him smirk and nod in agreement.  
  
Matthew raised as eyebrow at his brother, wanting to hit him so much but since he wasn't violent the blond simply chose to walk away.  
  
"Dead man walking" he heard Al shout from behind him, making him flinch momentarily. Matthew wanted to tell Alfred off again, to stand up for himself but he couldn't, not at all. He clutched his bag close as he walked towards the enterence of the college, wanting to find his best-friend before he needed to go to class.  
  
"Matthew...?" An upset voice muttered from behind him as he headed towards the library which was usually vacant. The blond turned around, his eyes meeting the chocolate orbs of his best friend.  
  
"Kiku?" Mattie asked suddenly highly aware of the red patch around the other males eyes as if he'd been crying.   
  
The small raven's eyes shone before he ran foward and wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist. He let out a sob, and Matthew could feel the tears hitting his shirt making him pull the Japanese boy close.  
  
"Don't cry, what's wrong?" Mattie cooed his hands soothingly running up and down the mournful boys back.  
  
"They told me that you, that you were, you were dead" Kiku stuttered, snuggling into the taller boys chest even more.  
  
"Oh Kiku, I'm so sorry" Mattie muttered, tightening his arms around the shivering frame. He felt the ravens hands reach of and grasp the back of his t-shirt. It was three in the morning when Kiku Honda had recived a call from Alfred, he was barely awake and ended up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he answered the call.  
  
"Hello?" Kiku sighed, checking the time on his alarm clock next to him. His Hello Kitty top being ruffled as he reached over to grab the phone and yell at the evil villain who dare wake him up at this ungodly time.   
  
His heart decided to go crazy, beating erratically in his chest as he check the collar ID, only to see that it was his crush and his best friends brother, Alfred. Kiku took a deep breath before pressing the answer button and awaiting the person's words.  
  
A joyous voice rang down the phone, "Kiku, I'm sorry to tell you this but if you want a new best friend then I would be happy to take his place!" Alfred exclaimed.  
  
Kiku tensed slightly, his body freezing at the strange statement.  
  
"What are you talking about Alfred, have you been drinking?" The raven guessed, his eyes rolling at the druken babbling of the American.  
  
"Duh, anyway, I'm going to be your boyfriend now because Mattie's dead" Alfred announced, his voice light and overjoyed making Honda feel both confused and slightly disgusted at the boy.  
  
"That is not funny, Alfred, where is Matthew?" Kiku asked, not wanting to listen to the American talk anymore, it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I told you he's dead, he fell beneath the ice and we tried to pull him out but nope, and yeah he drowned or froze or whatever" Alfred slurred slightly as he spoke making Kiku aware of what was going on.  
  
The raven froze, his body felt like it had been stabbed multiple times, meaning he was unable to move. "Tell me that you're joking Alfred, this isn't funny" the Japanese boy demanded, shaking slightly with fear, if this was a prank then it was certainly not amusing.  
  
"I'm not joking, he's dead, gone it was funny though I promise" the American announced as he began to tell Kiku exactly how the blond had been pushed into the ice-covered water.  
  
"You're a monster..." Sobbed the grief-filled Japanese boy who couldn't contain his tears, the story was so real and Alfred was being so cruel.  
  
"Yo, there's no need to cry Kiku, oi I'm sorry that he's dead" his voice was still coming through the phone as Kiku burried his head in his arms, his body shaking with the intense sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Kiku, no don't cry please, Kiku are you there?" Alfred questioned, his voice was getting more frantic with evey passing second. Fear was ringing through his ears in the place of the blond's voice.  
  
Kiku hated the fact that even though the man had practically just bragged about murdering his best friend, his heart was still yearning for the other.  
  
The raven managed to turn off the phone, he watched as the line went dead and he climbed out of bed to get some tissues for his eyes. "Please, let this be a joke" he muttered to himself, wiping his eyes with the soft tiddues but finding that the tears wouldn't stop falling.  
  
Mattie wanted to tell Kiku everything that had happened to him, and to be honest, he really didn't want to go to class.  
  
"Do you want to ditch this period and go talk about what happened?" Mattie asked softly, running his fingers through the upset boys hair. Kiku nodded almost motionlessly. The Canadian grabbed the other boys hand and pulled him towards the empty library, he needed to tell the Japanse boy that Al didn't lie to him.  
  
For three years Matthew had known that Kiku was in love with his brother, and for three years he'd watched his brother fall in love with Kiku. Unfortunatly, both of them refused to admit their feelings to anyone other than Matthew himself.  
  
The blond knew that if Kiku believed that Alfred had lied to him about Mattie being dead in order to make him upset then he would never forgive the American. As they approaced an empty couch that furnished the library they sat, kiku moving to put his head on the Canadian's lap.  
  
Matthew smiled lightly before stroking the smaller boys hair.  
  
"I was pushed under the ice at the party and I did drown in the water, he didn't lie to you Kiku" Matthew told the other as the Japanese boy tuened around in his lap to look up at him.  
  
"Then how are you here?" Honda asked not really wanting to know the answer to the question. His world still crumbling around him.  
  
"Well, you know how my father has magic, well another wizard must have found me and brought me back to life" Mattie explained, having Kiku's full attention as he told the full story in his own words.  
  
"How could I fall for such a monster?" Kiku cried out, his body curling into his best friends. Matthew hugged the other close, pressing a chaste kiss to the others forehead, from this angle he could almost hear the boys heart breaking.  
  
"I'm sorry I told you, please don't cry again" Mattie frantically spoke, not wanting to ever hear his friend cry again.  
  
Kiku had never looked so vunerable in his entire life, than in that moment.  
  
And Matthew hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Did I do good?
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!


	7. Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthew and Kiku...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times in his life Gilbert has come across someone who's taken his breath away with how adorable they are. The first was Ludwig, The second was Feliciano. Third was Matthew and fourth, well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I WROTE SOMETHING. Yes, I am back with a new laptop and a sense of achievement please forgive me! 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm in college so all my effort and energy have to go into that, wish me luck in my mock exams!

When Gilbert received a text from Matthew stating that he had gone home early and wouldn’t need picking up, Gil was instantly worried about the cute Canadian. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he wondered what could possibly have happened to him to make the confident blond leave so early.

He cast his thoughts to Matthews mysterious friend Kiku who apparently had the boy’s attention and trust more than he did. Gilbert understood, he really did. Still the twinge of jealously that rose in his heart whenever he thought about the cosy teen pair made him want to cry.

His sweet new friend was too much for him to handle, how the cutie had so quickly wormed his way into Gilberts life he didn’t know but there he was.

The albino had been shopping for a cute new bed cover for Mattie since he didn’t have one now on the thing. The first one that caught his eye was one riddled with little polar bear cubs on it and he was shocked by how perfect it seemed for Matthew. He smiled triumphantly, his awesome self-felt relieved that he had found something for the kid so easily. Gilbert pictured the Canadians expression as he showed his what he had bought.

The kid would have the prettiest smile and his eyes would gleam and widen slightly. Gilbert couldn’t wait to see it considering he was practically falling for the kid already. Since, he knew Mattie was already home he wondered if he should go and keep him company and find out the reason to which he was home so damn early. The white-haired man felt his resolve to stay outside cave as soon as his brain reminded him that his precious sweetheart might be at home crying.

The albino felt his body rush towards the cashier, his eyes meeting two little plushies by the seller. He admired them for a moment before reaching out to add them to the list of things he wanted to buy.

“That will be £16.78” the lady blushed as he spoke making the man inwardly groan. He handed over the cash feeling slightly conscious that the woman hadn’t taken her eyes off him since he had put the bedding on the conveyor belt. She slowly handed him his change and a piece of paper. Gilbert curiously looked at the little note, his eyes widening at the phone number wrote in pink ink.

The man wasn’t sure if he wanted to get rid of the note or not. It was true that the woman was quite cute but he really liked Mattie. Though, it was true that he wasn’t even sure if the little Canadian even thought of his as a friend…

Gilbert silently noted that his life had somehow turned into a romantic comedy with a side of yaoi. He wasn’t sure when he had even started driving but the man had his eyes on the road when he finally came to his senses.

Matthew was so adorable and sweet; how could anyone even think of hurting him?

Gilbert slowly had begun to realise that while everyone else did sometimes forget that the kid existed, he himself, never had his thoughts away from him. A few days was literally all it took for the Canadian to turn the Prussian male into a pile of mush. He turned the wheel of his car into the drive way as he thought about the kid sitting in the house alone

Feliciano would be at his job working at the little Italian restaurant across from Ludwig’s workplace. He worked in a small police box beside the place and that’s how the two had met. Gilbert couldn’t help but remember his brother happily dressed as a police officer for the first time ready to start work in a police box.

The very first day on the job, his brother had come home in an angry mood that had put Gilbert into a frenzy of trying to cheer the man up. When he finally convinced Ludwig to tell him what was wrong, the German had blushed as he recounted the story of a curious Italian annoying him at his work and distracting him from the job. Gil had teased his brother about whether he liked the person who worked at the Italian restaurant or not and all he got was an adorable flustered squeak. It was also the day when his brother finally came out to him as gay.

Two weeks later and the blond German was a frustrated cat trying to catch a bird. Whenever he tried to speak to the Italian he would apparently run away or hide from him until he left. Ludwig had placed a pillow in front of his face and quietly ranted into it about how ‘adorable’ the little idiot was.

Gilbert had simply chuckled and went to the place to order dinner. When he saw the person that his brother liked, he was honestly taken aback. Feliciano was small and delicate and cheesy and energetic and honestly everything that his brother simply wasn’t. He watched as the tiny cute boy ushered people into the room and sat them down with a joyous smile.

The kid had come to his table with the most adorable squeak of ‘vee’ and gave him his food with a laugh.

Gilbert had automatically pulled the Italian into the booth to sit with him. He recounted how the small boy looked momentarily terrified before giving the Prussian a wry smile.

“This is going to sound completely crazy but will you speak to my brother” he had asked the Italian with a coy smile. Feliciano’s face morphed into one of curious anticipation as Gilbert spoke.

“He works in the police box across the road and apparently, this little Italian waiter keeps avoiding him despite him wanting to talk to them, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?” Gilbert continued as he eyed the blushing mess sat beside him with a cheeky grin. 

“Ludwig, is your brother?” Feliciano cried out, pulling away from the albino for a moment with flushed cheeks. Gilbert had nodded for a moment before the small boy had smiled and looked down at his feet.

“He’s really tall and intimidating and when I first tried to speak to him he seemed a little scary, sorry for being impolite” the kid had cried with a stutter in his words. It was official in that moment that he loved the Italian and really wanted his brother and the kid to just get married already!

Luck seemed to be on his side too, since the next day a certain blond haired and blue eyed German came home with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. Gilbert had automatically praised himself as the one who managed to get them to finally start talking.

It took one week of awkward encounters and stuttering for the two to finally stop messing around and ask each other out. It didn’t surprise Gilbert that Ludwig had been the one to finally break the habit and go for it. He’d gotten the cutie a bunch of flowers and ordered them a pasta dinner.

Gilbert had watched their first date go by with a tear in his eyes as he gushed down the phone to Antonio about how grown up his baby brother was. Two years later and the two were married and living in the family home with Gilbert, Toni and surprisingly Lovino who was both upset and joyful about the arrangement.

Gilbert loved his family very much and he saw all of them as just that, well it was obvious considering his brother married Feliciano.

Who was the brother of Lovino who married Antonio.

He really loved how the world worked out.

Gilbert took a moment to realise that if he actually ended up with Mattie then the ‘Bad touch trio’ would all be related…

Even though Francis had turned a little bit strange on them, they would still regard him as a friend. They were all different ages and nationalities but the trio had been through a lot together and proven that they would always be friends. It was surprising how much older Francis was compared to the other two members of the club. Toni and Gil had met Francis at a friend’s stag do where they ended up playing tricks on the assembled party until three in the morning.

Gilbert and Antonio were friends from college who were in different years. Gil was one year older than them whereas Francis was the ‘old man’ of the group. When they found out that he was old enough to have kids they almost had a heart attack.

Of course, back then Gilbert would never have considered the possibility that he would fall for one of his friend’s kids, no matter how close to his age they were.

‘The world works in mysterious ways’ the albino mused to himself as he got out of the car and headed towards the front door of the house. He felt a bubble of excitement rise in his chest as he clicked the door open and let himself in. He headed towards the living room, where he believed that Mattie would be.

As soon as he got there he let out a soft noise of confusion mixed with sadness.

On the couch lay a small Japanese boy, he was curled into the Canadian and letting out tiny sobs. The boy’s arms were clinging around Mattie’s waist as the boy slowly fluttered his fingers though the dark strands of silky raven hair.

“Mattie, what?” The Prussian asked quietly, his exasperation getting the best of him.

“This is Kiku, I feel so bad for him” Mattie quickly introduced Gilbert to the motionless figure in his arms. Gilbert cast his eyes down to the small kid only to feel pain build up inside of his chest at the sight.

“Is he okay?” The albino mused aloud as he ruffled his fingers through the kid’s hair just as Mattie had done moments before.

The Canadian gave Gilbert a warm smile as he shifted to allow Gil to sit next to him on the couch, allowing Kiku’s head to rest on the white-haired man’s knee. Matthew sighed gently before resting his head on the Prussian’s shoulder.

“This is Alfred’s fault, he told Kiku that I was dead and he’s been believing that this whole time, that was the cruellest thing he could possibly do…” the calm voice of his beloved rang out. From this angle, he looked like an angel, as did Kiku.

His little birdie snuggled up next to him for comfort as the Asian boy on his lap shifted to lay comfortably.

“I’m guessing that’s why he looks as if he’s been crying his eyes out then?” Gilbert teased slightly, trying to ease the tension in the room. It was all imaginary and he knew that but it still needed to be lifted from his own chest.

“No, that’s because he’s in love with my brother and can’t stop himself from loving and hating him” Birdie cried, his eyes becoming wet with tears. The Prussian felt his breath hitch as he looked at the figure who was sleeping peacefully.

“He’s got such a big heart Gilbert, and all he ever wanted was for Alfred to feel, accept and give back just a tiny piece of that adoration that he feels but once again, he’s been hurt” Mattie cried out, wanting his friend to be loved and cherished the way he truly deserved.

The Canadian moved towards his new-found crush and kissed his cheek. Gilbert gave out a startled gasp because of the courageous action of the blond.

“What was that for?” Gil asked, his voice strained as he it left his lips. Mattie looked down muttering his response in s way that it was illegible.

“Birdie, please look at me” the older of the pair instructed as the boy’s coy face moved to meet the instruction.

“Because you listen to me, and you seem like you care and no matter what you are always there when I need you and I’m just so happy” Mattie answered the previous question while looking straight into the ruby eyes of the older man. The latter blushed and moved down to plant a single kiss on the others cheek just like Mattie had just done to him.

“You are just so damn adorable” Gilbert whispered as he pulled the others face onto his shoulder again. Kiku looked sweet and innocent while he continued to lay between them. Antonio came home three hours later to find them all cuddled together asleep on the couch with small smiles on their faces.

He took a picture and sent it to Feliciano whom he knew would appreciate the cute picture of the bunch. He pondered sending the image to his own husband before agreeing that it was a bad idea. The last thing the three boys needed was a furious Italian hell bent on making the two males get away from his beloved nephew on their tails. He saved the image and walked into the kitchen to await the return of his lover and family.

‘They are so going to fall in love with one another’ Feliciano replied to the image, his eyes wide and joyous as he glanced at his sexy German boyfriend who was working across the road.

‘I know’ Antonio replied.

Feliciano grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! Did I do okay?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
